At Sasukes
by YondaimeUzumaki
Summary: The gang is on Summer break and are getting really bored. So what do they do? Why, they go to Sasuke’s place of course! What kind of things will happen at Sasuke’s house? Read the story!Another genre just might pop up, maybe romance? Who knows, it's all i
1. Chapter 1

YondaimeUzumaki: Hi everyone! This story is to replace Vacation Time since I didn't like it myself. I hope you find this story funny!

Summary: The gang is on Summer break and are getting really bored. So what do they do? Why, they go to Sasuke's place of course! What kind of things will happen at Sasuke's house? Read the story!

Key (You don't want to fall to the ground screaming in frustration while reading this story right? Here's a key to help you out.)

Hi- Words/Thoughts

(Hi)- Author notes/ comments/ break/next location

**Hi**- Inner Sakura

_Hi-_ Stressed word/ Chapter title

Chapter 1: Boring as Hell

At Sasuke's

The 12 Chuunins sat bored in front of the AM PM store. It was a hot boring day of boringness. They all sat outside the convenience store drinking Slushees.

Naruto's left eye twitched in frustration as he came to the last sip of his Slushee. He needed another one.

"Sakura-chan do you have $1.00?" Asked the Kyuubi vessel. "I wanna get another Slushee."

"Nani!" "Naruto, this is your twelfth one!" Said Sakura. "Don't you need to use the bathroom?"

Naruto looks to his right where there is a pile of 12 Slushee cups. He shook his head childishly.

"Don't you ever think of waterfalls?" Said Sakura. "Thousands of gallons of rushing water, running, gushing, splashing!" Then there are geysers, with huge amounts of water spouting-

"AHHH!"

"B-bathroom!" "Got to use the bathroom!" Screamed Naruto. "Out of the way coming through!"

Naruto stood up quickly and ran into the AM PM store to go to the john. Sakura and the other's starting laughing. (Yes even Shino, Neji, and Sasuke.)

"Nice one Sakura!" Said Ino as she slapped five with her friend.

"I should try stuff like that one Shikamaru."

"Hey!" Snapped Shikamaru.

"S-Sakura, t-that wasn't a v-very nice thing to do to N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said timidly as she blushed saying Naruto's name.

"It was just a little joke, Hinata." Said Sakura. "I'm sure Naruto won't take it seriously."

Shino put the hood down on his large coat and continued to stare at the people who walked by across the street.

Two rock punks were walking down the street on the other side. Both of them wore shirts that said AC DC. One had Liberty spikes and the other had a mullet.

"Dude, Chris like is that Auron?" The Liberty spiked one said to Chris.

"He does look like him Jeff, but Auron doesn't exist." Answered Chris.

(Meanwhile in the realm of Final Fantasy X)

Auron finished drinking from his sake jug then sneezed.

"You ok Auron?" Said Tidus as he polished his sword

"Yeah, I guess." Answered Auron

(Back to Konoha)

Naruto emerges from the AM PM refreshed and no longer needing to use the bathroom.

"Much better."

Naruto sat back down on the side walk with the rest of them.

Just then, they noticed that Chouji wasn't there over by Shikamaru and Ino.

"Uh, hey guys?" Said Tenten. "Where'd Chouji go?" Usually it's hard to not notice he's there because he's well… uh… you know."

"Yeah, Chouji said something about nachos and the XBOX 360." Said Lee.

Soon after that Chouji came out of AM PM with an extra large size of nachos with chilli, cheese, beef, and a bunch of jalapenos. But that is not all fellow food freaks. He also held a large soda, hot tamales, a steaming hot bowl of chili, and jalapeno poppers.

"What?"

Everyone looked at the young Akimchi in disbelief, wide eyed.

"WTF!" "Chouji you're going to freakin' die!" Cried Kiba. "What are you going to eat all that spicy food for!"

Chouji pointed at Ino who was holding an XBOX 360 on her lap. Everyone didn't notice that she had that with her since the whole time they were sitting there. Her dad had given it to her but she didn't want it.

"Well everyone wants one." Stated Chouji.

"Okay Chouji you have to eat all this spicy food in 5 minutes or less." Said Ino. "Without that mix of all the sodas from AM PM."

"Yup, that fatass is so going to die." Thought Kiba.

"Shikamaru?" Said Ino.

The young genius held a stop watch in his hand.

"GO!" Yelled Shikamaru as he started the watch.

Chouji quickly began to scarf down the nachos at amazing speed. As he ate them his face and eyes began to turn red but he didn't stop. He moved on to the hot tamales ripping the package open and swallowing it in one gulp. This was a feat they had never seen before. And finally he moved on to the chili and jalapeno poppers.

"Watch and be amazed." Said the chubby teenager.

He took the jalapeno poppers and dumped them in the bowl of chilli. He held the bowl to his lips and drank it like ramen broth.

He chewed and swallowed only four times and he was done. But, the XBOX 360 wasn't his yet.

"That was 3 minutes." Said Shikamaru.

Chouji panted to catch his breath and was a little sweaty. This proved that no food was a match for the Akimchi clan. Then Chouji's chubby hand reached for the large soda, but Ino's skinny hand nabbed the soda and held it away from him.

"No, wait first." She said.

The young girl removed the lid and pulled 3 sugar packs from her pocket. She tore open the small packets and poured all it's contents into the soda.

"No problem." Said Chouji.

He snatched the soda from her and drank it straight. No pausing at all. After 15 seconds he finished it all. Even the ice cubes.

Suddenly Chouji started wheezing and beating his chest rapidly. He had choked on an ice cube.

"CHOUJI!" Shouted Lee. "HANG ON!"

Lee curled up a fist and punched him square in the chest.

The Akimchi clan member hacked up the ice cube as it fell on the hot street pavement. When it hit the ground, it melted in like 2 seconds!

"Oh… that reminds me… Said Neji

"It's freakin hot… Continued Sasuke

"AND IT'S FREAKIN' BORING!" Shouted Kiba.

"Shut up!" A guy yelled from across the street from a second story window. The guy picked up an Icha Icha Paradise book and chucked it at Kiba's head.

Kiba unzipped his coat revealing a shirt that said "fuck you" in big black letters. As he turned to the guy he pointed to the words with his middle fingers.

"K-Kiba-kun!" Cried Hinata.

The group stood freakishly still and silient for 15 seconds until Naruto spoke up.

"Okay, I'm officially bored." Said Naruto. "What do you guys want to do?"

"Let's go to the arcade." Suggested Kiba.

"Nah, we go there like, everyday!" Said Naruto. "And besides you destroyed the DDR machine, and the manager won't let us in until we buy him a new one."

"Uh, how about we go cloud watching?" Said Shikamaru.

"Hell no!" Said Naruto.

"We could go to my place." Said Shino (Oh my god, he actually said something!)

(Dead silence)

"I know we can go to Sasuke's house!" Ino and Sakura said in unison.

(A/N: In this story Sasuke was brought back)

"W-What!" "No, you don't want to go to my place." Said Sasuke.

"Alright it's been decided!" Said Naruto. "Who's coming, huh?"

A murmur of agreement spread throughout the group. Only Neji didn't answer. But Tenten lightly punched the Hyuuga on the shoulder.

"Alright I'll go." Answered Neji. "I'd like to see what you've got at your house, Uchiha." The Hyuuga genius smirked.

"Fine, let's go."

(At the front of the Uchiha clan's part of the village)

"Viola we're here." Said the young Uchiha.

"Hmph, nice place Uchiha." Commented Neji. "Well, what are you waiting for, let us in there."

"Whatever."

The twelve ninja continued onward into the lonely place until they reached Sasuke's mansion.

"So this is your place, Sasuke-bastard." Said Naruto. "C'mon lets go inside."

Then the Uchiha genius pulled out a keychain with an Uchiha fan on it. Yup, they can't live without putting Uchiha fans on everything.

"See, Sakura-chan they put those lil' fans on everything!" Remarked a certain blonde.

But the pink haired girl had not been listening to him and was staring blankly inside Sasuke's house.

"Oh… my… god."

_End Chapter_

YondaimeUzumaki: And the 1st chapter comes to an end. Hope you liked this one. And like I said earlier the next chapter of Akatsuki Tryouts will be up soon. Read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: The gang is on Summer break and are getting really bored. So what do they do? Why, they go to Sasuke's place of course! What kind of things will happen at Sasuke's house? Read the story!

YondaimeUzumaki: Okay thanks Indaic for your review! And welcome to the 2nd chapter everyone! I've postponed Akatsuki Tryouts chapter 4 for a while so wait please. Don't forget to review too. And yes I made Sasuke's house like this because that's how I wish my house was like. It's like those houses you see on the show "Cribs."

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sony, Soul Calibur 3, and Quiksilver. (Wish I did).

Chapter 2: Cool House

At Sasuke's

Everyone entered Sasuke's house and stared in awe at the amount of things in there and the design of it. And by everyone I mean everyone, even Shino.

"Nice crib Uchiha." Said Neji

"You don't mean nice, Neji-kun you mean awesome." Added Tenten.

Sasuke's house had all the stuff that was cool and in. His house was more like a mansion of some rich family. This _was _the house of an Uchiha after all.

"Sasuke… why didn't you tell us your house was this cool?" Commented Naruto

"Umm, because I… don't want to?" Said Sasuke

The gang went into the kitchen to find that… those little Uchiha fans were there again. On the refrigerator as magnets, on the door, and well some other places in there.

"FOOD!" Said Chouji.

Before he could raid the whole kitchen of it's food, Ino and Shikamaru restrained him.

"Whoa, this is just like those kitchens you see on TV." Said Kiba. "Those really nice ones…

"Alright, what the hell do you people want to be here for?" Questioned the Uchiha.

"We were hoping you give us a tour of your house?" Sakura and Ino said in unison.

"This isn't "The Tour Uchiha Sasuke's House Show." Said Sasuke

"Uh… I don't know." Said Naruto. "You got Soul Calibur 3?"

"Yeah, so?" Answered Sasuke.

"We'll play ya!" Naruto and Kiba said in unison. The two teens looked at each other immediately.

"Alright, we just came here to have some fun." Admitted Lee.

"Well this is some fun were having now." Neji remarked sarcastically.

Sasuke sighed and lead them to the living room. But this wasn't just any living room, it was an _Uchiha_ living room. There were Oriental tapestries all over the room, many large armchairs, a large refrigerator in the corner, a pool table, a DDR machine, every game console possible, and a 40 inch plasma screen TV.

"Holy crap."

That was one thing to describe Sasuke's living room.

"H-How do you pay for this?" Asked Sakura as she looked around his luxurious living room.

"He's rich Forehead-girl!" Said Ino. "Damn, I thought you were smarter than me." "And they call me a dumb blonde…"

"Um, actually you are a dumb blonde." Remarked a certain 200 IQ genius. "There was that time your mom slapped you on the right side of your face and you went in the opposite direction…"

"SHUT UP!"

Ino reared back a leg and kicked Shikamaru in the nards. The Nara genius' eyes rolled back inside his head as he fell over, unconscious.

"Thank god he didn't tell the rest." Ino said relieved.

The group then stood in silence for 2 minutes. But the silence didn't last.

"Alright, I'll go against you first!" Naruto and Kiba said in unison.

The two loudmouths looked at each other yet again with that: "HEY I ASKED FIRST" face.

"Alright, Kiba you first." Said Sasuke. "It's not like the dobe will beat me."

"Hey!"

Sasuke turned on his PS2 and set up the controllers. When he opened the stand at the bottom, everyone looked in surprise at the large stack of games in the there. He even had some old school game cartridges.

He continued to hook up the cables for the console as everyone sat down at the various armchairs and couches.

"Oh yeah, you guys can grab a soda or something from the refrigerator or the pantry." Said Sasuke. (A/N: Wow, he's actually nice this time!)

The 11 of them got up to grab some snacks and sodas. And most obviously, Chouji grabbed the most, which were 4 bags of chips and 5 sodas.

"Hey Ino-chan, what'd you get?" Sakura asked her friend as she ate a cereal bar (You don't have to eat it at breakfast).

"Something better then yours." The blonde replied. She had a bag of assorted salted nuts.

"Gee, I feel sorry for the person those nuts belonged to." Joked Naruto.

"NARUTO!" The two girls said in unison. They were disgusted by his gross comment.

The two girls bopped Naruto on the head at the exact same moment.

"Augh!" Cried Naruto. "Hey!"

Suddenly, a large boom was heard and everyone turned around towards the kitchen.

"Hey, pudding does explode in the microwave!" Kiba's voice yelled from the kitchen.

"You're cleaning that up, Inuzuka!" Said Sasuke as he put in the Soul Calibur 3 disk into the PS2.

(5 minutes and one clean microwave later)

The game loaded and everyone took their seats

"Alright chose your character." Said Sasuke.

"I'll take Talim." Said Kiba.

"Kilik." Said Sasuke.

"Ha!" Taunted Kiba. "There's no way you're going to win with that girly man!" "Talim's going to own you, Uchiha!"

"Whatever, you'll regret it." Muttered the Uchiha.

(2 rounds and one owned Kiba later)

"Uh… that was the best two out of…" Said Naruto. "Sakura-chan, how many was it again?"

The pink haired girl rolled her emerald green eyes.

"Two out of three." She answered

Kiba stared at the screen in disbelief, wide eyed. The screen said PLAYER 1 WINS. Sasuke: 2 Kiba: 0. No one had ever beat him at fighting games, well except Shino. The only people who had witnessed it his defeats by Shino were Hinata, his sister Hana, his mom Tsume, and the people at the arcade.

"B-but I never lose…" Kiba said incredulously. "I practically wiped the floor with the people at the arcade." "No ones ever beat me!"

Hinata being the honest and nice girl she was, decided to speak up and tell the truth.

"Um… Kiba-kun, t-the only p-person who can beat you are Sasuke-san a-and Shino-kun." Stuttered Hinata.

"And besides you just got owned by Sasuke." Commented Naruto as he popped up with a bump on his head.

"And… you just lost, Kiba." Said Shino(He speaks!).

"Alright pay up, Inuzuka." Said Sasuke.

"WHAT?" "THE HELL, I AIN'T FORKING OVER SOME CASH!" "WE DIDN'T MAKE A DEAL ON THAT!" Shouted Kiba.

The group stood in silence yet again for 15 seconds, until Kiba took out his Quiksilver wallet and removed 20 bucks from it.

"Frickin' hustler…" Mumbled the Inuzuka.

End Chapter

YondaimeUzumaki: The end of Chapter 2! Be sure to drop by when Chapter 3 is out people! Read and review please!


End file.
